Kneel
by CharmedAngelicAngel
Summary: Smut. Short. Just a small story I had a thought about one night. I haven't written in a very long time.


"Strip," she said equally as firm as the first command.

I stripped my clothes off quickly and knelt back down with my head bowed.

"Kneel," she demanded to me in a firm voice.

I quickly dropped to my knees and bowed my head. I knew what was expected. She stroked my shoulders and I shivered slightly.

"Good girl," she whispered stroking my back lightly causing goosebumps to appear on my skin and my nipples to harden. "So beautiful."

My breath hitched as her hands and fingers ghosted over my shoulders and neck. She placed a collar around my neck and clipped a leash to it. She tugged it forward signaling me to crawl forward.

After crawling over the wooden contraption, I knew it wouldn't be soft and slow tonight. I knew without looking up that it was called a St. Andrew's Cross.

"Stand," she ordered. I quickly stood keeping my head bowed. She pushed me gently against the X. She hooked my arms and legs in.

"Remind me of your safe word darling," she whispered softly pushing my chin up to look Her in the eyes.

Even though she appeared tough I knew she loved me. And even though I knew it would be a little rough tonight my safety was first and most important to her. Even in play she called me darling. She couldn't resist being soft even in the roughest of play. I submitted to her because she loved when I did and I loved it just as much. I had a very demanding job. I had to be in control every second, my mind analyzing every little facet every little move I made all day long. It was exhausting. This was something that allowed me to let go. She knew it was something I needed and wanted. It helped me release without hurting myself. It helped with my anxiety. Some nights were light play other nights were a little more rough.

"Phoenix," I replied.

"Good girl," she smiled and let my head drop back down.

I heard her footsteps walk over to the toy trunk and heard her unlatch it. I heard her shuffle things around but I knew better than to look up. Footsteps came closer and my heart began to race.

Even though my head was bowed I could now see the nine tails she was holding and the strap-on firmly attached at her hips. I bit my lip to keep the whimper in. She attached nipple clamps to both of my nipples. She started to spin the nine tails. I could hear it cut through the air and feel the breeze it made. She moved it closer until it was kissing the skin on my chest and tummy. She swung it a little harder causing my breathing to hitch and marks to appear. It stung but wasn't hard enough to be unmanageable.

"Such a pretty girl all spread out for me," she said as she stopped. She tugged a few times on my nipple clamps. I gasped and bit my lip stopping from making anymore noise. She released my restraints. "Turn around." She re-restrained me on the cross now facing away from her. I heard the nine tails again start to swing cutting through the air. She swung harder and harder. I squirmed and gasped trying not to yell out. Suddenly she stopped. I heard it hit the floor. Then her hands came up and started to rub it.

"I'm going to give you 10 swats tonight darling. I want you to count out loud and then thank me for each one. You know how," she said. "I want to feel the heat of your skin as I spank you."

"Yes Miss," I replied my heart racing at her descriptive words.

Swat, came the first one! "One, thank you Miss," I said. I counted each one as they rained down on my ass. I could feel the heat coming off of me in waves each time she landed one. I counted and thanked her every time all the way up through ten.

When she stopped I was gasping slightly from the exertion. A light sheen of sweat covered my body and massive amounts of heat was coming off of my ass. I was sore and aroused. I could feel the slickness between my thighs.

"Hmmm darling you are so sexy spread out like this for me with your ass all red and hot. I can smell your arousal from here," she purred in my ear body pressing against my back. I could feel the cock attached to her hips pressed against my ass.

What did me in was the next words out of her mouth. "Are you ready for me to fuck you darling?"

"Yes, please Miss," I whimpered out.

"You can beg better than that darling," she said biting my ear lobe.

"Please Miss, I want you to fuck me," I begged whimpering slightly. My body hummed with arousal. My body called out to hers. I craved to feel connected to her even if it was through a toy.

"Much better," she said before she slid the toy back and forth between my ass cheeks coating it with my arousal. She was checking to make sure I was ready my mind said. Once she decided I was ready she slammed the toy into me.

I gasped in shock. She rolled her hips pushing in and out of me forcefully. I pushed my ass back to meet her thrusts.

"Hmm darling I can feel your body craving this," she whispered biting my ear lobe again.

I could feel my orgasm fast approaching but I held it off knowing I had to tell her it was coming before it came.

"Miss I am about to cum," I told her.

"Me to darling. You are so beautiful like this. So exquisite. Let it go I'm right there with you," she hummed sensually.

I immediately arched my back as much as I could and came all over her cock. I moaned loudly and shuddered. She came right after me gripping my hips moaning loudly in my ear.

She reached up and quickly undid my restraints. I collapsed slightly into her arms. She gently removed the nipple clamps I gasped slightly. I clung to her. She released the strap-on from her hips still holding onto me. She unclasped the collar from around my neck.

"But…" I started to say.

"Shhhh darling I am happy with how the night ended. I just want to cuddle with you on the couch," she explained.

I nodded. Most of the time when it was a night like this she would put me on my knees and I gave her an orgasm with just my mouth.

She helped me over the couch and gathered me up in her arms.

"I love you darling," she whispered kissing the top of my head

"I love you to," I said. I closed my eyes and let her hands stroke my bare skin while whispering calming and soothing things into my ear.


End file.
